User blog:Ren X Jr. King/The Truth
The Truth I just wanted to address how I feel about most of you guys. I mean, you guys are apart of the BTFF Community that I love, enough if you're older than me. After the whole Nicole-Lego thing, I feel we should all get our feelings down on this blog, feel better about things, and move on with our lives. I mean honestly, this isn't the kind of person I am, I'm not going to hold this in any longer. Nicole / Lego Lego was my best friend. Meh and Lego has so many things about ourselves that were alike. We were always happy, but not Ulti-happy... anyways, we were always happy! We overused the ":3", ":D", and the "(yay)" emotes all the time, we had creative ideas for aliens, like Testi-O and Crabon. As of after I changed my name, me and Lego both didn't have a single number in their names, and our names sounded almost realistic. Ren Jr. X King and Lego Master, I mean we didn't have nicknames, you'd just call us by our first usernames. I didn't see Lego too much anymore. That's when Nicole came into my life. She was THE BEST, I always stepped out of my way most of the time to do things for her, even stopped designing Ulti's userpage just to do hers (sorry Ulti). Hell I created Testi-A, Testi-Z, and other Testidrones because of her. She would PC me everytime I was on chat. When I found out that Lego and Nicole were the same person, I was just like "why didn't I see the connection!", Nicole was like an empty spot that replaced Lego. I was kinda disappointed in Lego, and I didn't want to talk to him again. Lego got depressed, and because of some dumb-bond I think I have with him as a friend, I got depressed too. I'd just like to say, if no one else forgives you, I forgive you Lego. Btw, I quit the whole Testidrone Project... Sub I really don't like you, to be honest. You always to kick others when they're annoying you, which you can't really do. When someone tried to tell you that, you told them not to tell you how to do your job. But in a way, you deserve to be considered my best friend. You're the reason I till hang on chat today, I mean you were the first guy I enjoyed talking to, my first online best friend. You were a major part of what made BTFF fun, and you still occasionally give me a great time when I come on chat (that sounded wrong in two ways...). Maybe it's the Simpsons' fault. I mean Bart always jokes around even when Homer Simspon is pissed off, and Homer chokes him most of the time because of that. But in all sense, they really like each other as "father-son", except in our case it's "friend-friend", or "admin-friend"... I think that kind of relationship has rubbed off on me and you. I mean no matter how serious you got, I still joked around. I'd just like to say I'm sorry, and I know blming it on a sitcom won't change your mind about me. I'm serious when I say I don't joke that much around anyone else. Well a little Nick, but he's next. Nick I realised that I advertise way more around you, which I found odd at first. I don't know why, but I look up to you for some reason. I admire the stuff you do, and I guess I do it around you much more because I wanted you to admire me the same way. I mean I boast about things usually, but it suddenly magnifies when you're around. When you joke around and say you don't give a ****, I kinda understand in a way, but it kinda hurts on the inside. Your pivot stks, your logos, you finally made a series! I look up to you, man... (wink wink?) Oh and thanks for Un-XPTBL. Sif Sometimes I don't know what to think about you anymore. At first you seemed like that one troll who kept saying he was leaving, which got annoying to me pretty fast. Mostly after that, you changed. I don't know if it was your avi doing it, or your personality. You seemed pretty cool to the point where someone like Nick appreciated the stuff you (those movie reviews), so you seemed like a pretty cool guy. Omni You seemed like such a n00b about a little more than a year ago to me... Now, not too much anymore. I kinda understood how I was once a n00b just like you were, but you've been here an entire year, and you don't talk like a n00b anymore I guess. So I guess you can be one of my "friends". Brian You're probably the reason I draw aliens nowadays. I'm pretty you remember that one time I asked you as a n00b to draw Eye Bat (the original design isn't there anymore, but there's one in the comments with different colors). Ever since I got Eye Bat, I began drawing aliens again, making them better and better as I kept on going. You got me from aliens like Sonic boom to entire universes of re-drawing aliens like Omnimax, to Testi-O! You do seem a bit childish even to me, you were the funniest guy to me 3 years ago. Coming Soon I will update soon. Category:Blog posts